A display system, comprised by lining up a plurality of projectors into a large-type multi-screen display used in a place where a large number of people view the display such as an exhibition hall or a cinema. With such a multi-screen display, because there is an unnatural feel if the image quality for the projected image differs for each projector, it is necessary to perform image quality adjustment individually, and adjust so that the overall multi-screen display has a single image quality. With respect to neighboring boundaries for the projected images of each projector, it is also possible to realize a multi-screen display that has seamlessness and no joint lines by arranging an overlapping region between projectors and then adjusting each luminance.
In this way, for a display system comprising a multi-screen display, a user needs to perform a setting operation, such as an image quality adjustment or a position adjustment, for many projectors. When using a remote controller provided for each projector (hereinafter, remote controller), the user needs to perform settings while changing the remote controller each time, which is cumbersome.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-254275 discloses a technique of displaying an ID for identifying a display apparatus on a display apparatus configuring a multi-display, and selecting the ID with a remote controller to thereby display a menu for a specific display apparatus and enable setting thereof.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-21985 discloses a technique of, to control a plurality of display apparatuses through one input apparatus, determining which display apparatus a user is fixated on, and transmitting a control signal corresponding to a user instruction to that display apparatus.
However, for the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-254275, operation is cumbersome because a user needs to first specify a region for which adjusting is desired and the display device that displays the region, and subsequently input the ID for the specified display device by the remote controller. When there are a large number of projectors that comprise a multi-screen display, or when adjusting at a high level so that there is no joint line for neighboring boundaries of the projected image for each projector, it is not easy for a user to specify which projector is projecting onto a region to be adjusted. In addition, because displaying an ID or a menu impedes a view, such displaying is not suitable for a multi-screen display that many people view.
For the technique disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-21985, because a control target is determined in accordance with a user's line of sight, accurately determining a control target is difficult for a multi-screen display in which display images for display apparatuses are very near to each other. In a place in which many people are viewing, because many lines-of-sight exist, it is not possible to uniquely determine a control target.